


Morning After [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: the family you choose [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angst, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Fluff, Gen, John is Clueless, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Silly, discussions of the same issues that popped up so prettily in awake at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: After the big drama is all over, John awakens. Hey, aren't Dad and their alien houseguests hiding things from hi -- oooh, pancakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567934) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  


### Download

[Chapter 1 MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Morning%20After%20chapter%201.mp3) | 9:21 | 7.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2 MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Morning%20After%20chapter%202.mp3) | 14:30 | 11.2 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose.m4b) | 2:51:21 | 80.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/morning-after-2) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/family-you-choose-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Dearly Beloved_ by Takehiko Yamada

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
